Nate's Sister
by findmesomebodyto-love
Summary: Nate's sister, Annie, has come back from boarding school to stir up some trouble. The whole Gossip Girl cast is included in this multi-chaptered fanfic. R&R please, x


**MEET ANNIE ARCHIBALD**

* * *

Resting his head against the leather interior of the Archibald limo, Nate thrummed his fingernails impatiently against his jeans, rolling his eyes as his mother checked her expensive gold watch again.

"She won't be long, Nathaniel." Anne Archibald protested, tapping with slim fingers on the black opaque screen separating her and the driver. "Time?" she asked in her small voice as the screen wound down.

"5:45 PM, Mrs Archibald," the driver drawled before winding the shield back down. Nate gave his mother an exaggerated sigh, pursing his lips before running a hand through his golden hair. He fingered his tie, ripping it from around his neck.

"I have better shit to do than wait for her," he complained, fixing his bangs.

His mother just gave him a look. Not a moment later, she heard their driver's door slamming close. Within a few seconds the door to the limo was open, rays of light pouring inside. "Annie!" Mrs Archibald smiled, shifting slightly to take in her daughter.

Annie Archibald slide inside the limo, collapsing into the seat next to Nate. "Hey, Mom," she nodded in her mother's direction, while Anne held her arms wide for a hug. Annie ignored her, turning towards her brother. "Nate!" She cooed, enclosing her brother in a tight hug. Anne Archibald scoffed, before turning her back on the siblings.

"Annie," he greeted, breaking their hug. "It's been too long," he gave her a smile, which she returned in agreement.

"Good flight, I'm presuming?" Anne asked her daughter, momentarily giving the driver his instructions to take them back home.

"You presume wrong," Annie gave her mother an innocent smile, "like always..." she mumbled under her breath. Nate elbowed her in the ribs and she narrowed her eyebrows, reciprocating back with a jab. "Since you didn't tell Grandfather I was flying back to New York, he didn't send a jet so I was stuck in lower class seats on this disgusting plane – I had to sit next to some chubby lady who, mind you, fell asleep on my shoulder - all because _you_, mother, thought it wouldn't be necessary to call Grandfather and ask him to bring the jet to come get me." Nate stifled a chuckle.

"Annie-" Anne began, but her daughter immediately interrupted before the words could come out of her mouth.

"Save it, Mom. I hope you know that I am _scarred_ for life now, I'm never flying ever again." Annie turned her head away from Anne, facing Nate. "So, Natey, what has happened while I was gone?"

"Annie," he hesitated, moving hair out of his eyes, "you've been gone for three years – do I really have to give you a catch up?"

"Hmpft, I guess not." She gave him a pout, turning her torso to her mother again.

"Fine, fine!" That pout was his weakness... that and other things. "I broke up with Blair awhile ago – she is with Chuck Bass now-"

"Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf!?" Annie asked hysterically, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, Chuck and Blair... Hah..." Nate gave his sister a smile and Annie gestured for him to continue. "I'm with Serena now." He whispered, grinning as Annie jumped up with excitement.

"van der Woodsen?" Her voice was thick with curiosity – god, she had missed out while in boarding school...

Nate nodded, when the limousine stopped. "We're home!" Anne Archibald announced, waiting for the driver to open the door.

Later that evening, Annie emerged from her closet, red fabric clinging to her slim frame. "You like it?" she twirled in front of her brother giving him full view of the cocktail dress. She ran a hand through her golden locks, twirling the ends with her middle finger.

"What's the occasion?" He asked with a grin at his lips.

"Aren't I allowed to play dress up, Nate?" she retorted, dancing over to the full-length mirror across the room. She eyed her reflection, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles in the dress before turning back to Nate.

"I thought you were getting too old for that." He collapsed onto her bed, relaxing into the softness of the pillows.

"Do you like it or not, Nate?" she hissed, doubling around to see her reflection once more.

"Yes, Annie." He said, hesitantly walking toward the door.

"Nate, wait," she sighed walking over to him. He cocked an eyebrow, still hesitating. "I missed you, Natey." She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and Nate cradled his sister in his arms, smiling slightly. Annie removed a hand from his back and reached into his pocket, fishing out exactly what she needed.

"Okay, now let me finish unpack!" she slid the cell phone behind her back while Nate exited her room. _Bingo_, Annie thought, with a smirk plastered on her face.

**Spotted: **_**N**_** escorting a **_**little lady**_** into the Archibald resident; so much for being committed to **_**S**_**, right**_** N**_**? A celebration party being held at the Archibald apartment tonight, but a few of you might be asking 'why a celebration?' well, you'll see.**

**

* * *

  
**

Blair Waldorf strolled casually down the sidewalk, smiling sweetly as her best friend Serena van der Woodsen came up and linked their arms together. "Hey, S." Blair greeted.

"B, B, B! What are we doing tonight?" Serena gave a joyous grin, before back-tracking, "oh, unless you have er... _plans_ with Chuck." _Ew_, Serena thought.

Blair rolled her eyes at Serena, knowing what was running through her best friend's head right at that moment. "No, I don't have plans with Chuck tonight." She eyed Serena, trying not to giggle as Serena gave a sigh of relief.

"Well we could—" Serena began, until something vibrated in her coat pocket. Blair's phone began beeping not even a moment after the vibration. They both groaned. Blair was the first to draw out her phone.

She then gave Serena a slightly worried look before Serena retrieved her phone. Serena's jaw dropped as she read the blast, squinting at the text on the screen. Blair tried to pat Serena's back to soothe her, but Serena shrugged her off.

"We could go to the party and kill the bitch?" Blair suggested, trying to cheer Serena up.

"B..."

"Or we could kill Nate, or them both? Either way, kill, kill, kill!" Serena just gave Blair a sad look. Blair enveloped Serena in a cuddle, shaking her head.

* * *

The elevator _dinged_ open, revealing a brunette. "Nathaniel!" Chuck Bass called, stepping out from the elevator in search of Nate.

"Chuck?" Nate raised his eyebrows, getting up from his position on the couch and following Chuck's voice to the living room.

"A party, ey?" Chuck asked while stretching his back. Nate came into his peripheral view.

"Hey, man, what are you doing here?" Nate asked, confused.

"Party."

"Party?"

"Party." Yeah, Nate was definitely confused.

"Okay then.." Nate blinked, leading Chuck over to the couch.

"Anything you want to tell me, Nathaniel?" With that, Chuck pulled out his phone from the inside of his blazer pocket, showing Nate the Gossip Girl blast that had been sent out a little over twenty minutes before.

"What?" His mouth was agape, and he wrinkled his eyebrows. He was still confused.

"The girl?" Chuck inquired, tapping on the screen where the girl was.

"My sister," Nate explained, "Annie just got back from boarding school this afternoon." Chuck nodded; slightly disappointed it wasn't some mystery girl.

Then something clicked in Nate's head. "Fuck!" He jolted up right, moving with big strides over to the elevator.

"Hey!" Chuck called, following at his heels.

"Shit, shit, shit..." Nate grumbled, japing the elevator button with agitation. "What if Serena saw the blast? If you did, I'm sure she did..." He snatched Chuck's phone from him and punched in Serena's number. On the second tone it was her voicemail that answered. Nate grunted, japing the elevator button one more time before the doors opened.

But Chuck and Nate couldn't go, because as soon as the elevator doors opened people starting scrambling into the apartment. "What the fuck?" Nate swallowed harshly, turning to Chuck.

"Don't look at me, I didn't invite them." Chuck defended himself, holding up his hands.

* * *

A/N: I had fun writing this. Hehe, there is more to come I guess if people like it? Review please and I shall continue :D


End file.
